


2

by LowBatteries



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBatteries/pseuds/LowBatteries
Summary: 我太菜了
Relationships: Wendy&Seulgi





	2

**Author's Note:**

> 我太菜了

「這週五有時間嗎？」  
姜接到短信的時候正去下個打工的路上，準備順路去吃晚飯，儘管他手上已經拿著個大號可麗餅了，似乎所有的配料都在裡面，是打工店的老闆讀懂了他的心，吃的更開心。姜沒想到來自孫的短信這麼快，才過去兩天，姜對自己的身材和技巧很有自信，但那天對主唱的方式的確不怎麼溫柔。這麼快回信的意思是被我幹的很舒服，姜擅自決定了短信的意思，嘴裡的可麗餅更甜了。姜用彆扭的姿勢回信，奶油差點沾到他新買的格子毛絨外套。

孫從床上醒來，下顎和屁股疼的不行，身體在強調昨天發生的一切。孫的目光開始從不良好的角度打量自己，不成形狀的痕跡從鎖骨延續到了右腿，也許鎖骨以上也有。咬痕在暖光的照射下更加明顯，被豹子吃掉半幅身體又康復的樣子。孫看著自己的身體回憶起昨夜那些，比如豹子身上和T恤契合的曬痕，比如他粗糙寬大的手，比如精壯的腹部肌肉和在那之下的絨毛，孫覺得自己的臉現在一定紅透了。

回家前得洗個澡，就算豹子用舌頭舔乾淨了自己。

孫洗澡時在想如何應對大嘴巴的竹馬，在想要不要給單眼皮男性發短信，在想週三Live的歌單，在想幸好穿過來的是帽衫，想著這些的時候到了週三。

孫身上的痕跡還是沒有消失的意思，他覺得那天床沒有被自己的血染紅太奇怪了，決定穿買錯尺寸過大的襯衫，用兩張止痛貼把脖頸右邊到鎖骨貼的嚴嚴實實，儘管他以前都是穿大號背心唱Live的。那過於暴露了，他現在才意識到。

姜的聯繫方式一直卡在孫的腦袋裡，比以前Live前的時間更加煩躁，不解開這個結自己一定連調都會唱錯。孫刪刪剪剪好多次，只發了一句話，然後把手機扔進了背包裡。他怕姜的回信，Siri也符合他的意思落到吉他弦書本和早上買的三明治下面。孫又開始想那天關於豹子的記憶，不是很鮮明。就算是童貞也明白豹子過於兇猛激烈的行徑不算是正常的性愛，但是豹子那幅身材和傳來的溫熱吐息讓孫心癢癢。

至少這很有用，不管是防汗的止痛貼還是發給姜的話，Live一如既往的成功，室內氣溫表要爆炸。孫陷入了和音樂的戀愛中，樂隊成員的聲音和台下的呼聲都沒法拉他出來，他還想多唱幾首延長自己溺水的時間。

最後還是得離開舞台。從LiveHouse後門出來時的冷風吹的孫打了個哆嗦，演唱時的熱氣隨著他一步步變成普通大學生的腳印消失了。他已經換穿一件衛衣了，但毛孔還在持續吐水，他想去便利店買些熱的吃，或者棒棒糖，得是哈密瓜味的。  
為什麼是棒棒糖？因為他不喜歡煙味。

姜看見個毛躁的藍色小松鼠隨著開門的自動提示音溜進了店裡，背著過大的背包開始搜刮冬天的糧食。

「歡迎光臨」姜當然知道這位顧客是誰，對面沒有動作姜也只能是個普通的便利店打工仔，報了數字拿下紙幣將找零和松鼠的戰利品交給原主。

孫放下錢幣時聽到這聲毫無靈魂的問候，手上的動作停了一下，這是什麼鬼巧合，鬼也不會設計這種巧合。

「我一會要交班了，要一起回去嗎？」將問號吐出口的那瞬間姜就後悔了，姜又不是主唱的狂熱追蹤狂當然不知道主唱住在哪。姜準備用傻笑承認言語錯誤的時候，孫卻先開口了。

「好？」

孫腦子轉不過來，忘了自己發的短信約的幾時碰面，也許就是今天。孫掏爛了口袋才想起手機在背包裡，一時間是拿不出來了，拽不出自己可惡的鴕鳥頭。孫的耳朵比舌頭還紅了，姜的話語在孫的腦海裡和做愛劃了等號。

孫的住處離LiveHouse有些距離，走幾步坐上地鐵距離也沒那麼大了，這家便利店離LiveHouse也沒幾步路。孫才抬頭看著豹子，看著他小跑著去脫下了工作服。

出便利店的時候姜手上拿著滿滿當當的兩杯關東煮，嘴裡還含著一串，孫雙手空空，含著棒棒糖，鼓著左邊的腮幫子，從姜的角度看更像隻為冬眠儲存食物的花栗鼠。

姜時不時看著右邊人的嘴唇，因為含著棒棒糖所以微微撅著的嘴唇。他把魚糕都留在最後吃，想著模仿他嘴唇的觸感。姜心情好得很快，剛才尷尬的情形已經不在姜的記憶裡了，他想到就能在床上互相觸碰，何必做這種廉價的想像，開始了奇怪的自我否定。他早忘了在家裡自己對主唱的照片自慰好多次。他吃東西很快，現在更快，就算是便利店的關東煮。

這條線的乘客很多，而兩個人需要坐到終點站，孫從樓梯上兩三步就跳到車門口排在了等車的第一名，坐到了靠近門的座位上。而慢悠悠的姜只能拉著手柄，靠著自己胳膊快要睡著。

姜自己都沒意識到他在盯著面前的孫，半閉著眼瞼。看到孫脖頸右邊和鎖骨上的止痛貼，看到右耳上過多的耳洞，看到叼著棒棒糖棍子的嘴唇，看到作為男性過長的眼睫毛。這些在姜的眼裡與地鐵裡的光線黏在了一起，和孫背後的窗口映著的自己融合起來，成了些賣不出去的後印象派畫作。

孫感受到面前的人在打量他，他掏出一塊過期縮小蛋糕吞了下去，往衛衣裡縮，背包的肩帶在往上跑，衛衣的帽子快到舔到孫的頭，他還在感受止痛貼和肌膚變動產生的張合感。孫快要把棒棒糖的棍子咬爛了，他變不小了，都怪那蛋糕是過期的，他快要從座位上掉下去，用前腳掌扒著鞋墊，大腦除了想指示右手去撢掉姜外套上的動物毛髮，也就只想著為地鐵提速。

孫更冷了，深夜的風要命一些，他想好回去了要喝熱的咖啡，聽LP盤，洗衣服，最後上床睡覺。除去身後這隻領帶被風來回拍打的豹子，計劃就完美了，這一切都被頭即將卡進樹洞的豹子毀了，但至少豹子給松鼠帶了比松果更好的東西。

「可以借用你家的浴室嗎？」今天他跑了5個地方打工，那家便利店店長還讓他搬了半個箱車的貨物，姜襯衫裡的背心被汗水洗了一遍還沒地方換，都是因為自己嘴瓢。

「可以，你先洗吧，熱水在左邊，如果要泡澡的話等放水，」孫停頓一下，在找房門鑰匙。「你的衣服需要洗嗎，你放在門口等你洗的時候我丟洗衣機，早上應該就能幹，天氣預報說明天是大太陽。」

「好。」姜站在左邊看著低頭找鑰匙的孫。脖子上的止痛貼的邊角翹了起來，跟孫的嘴一樣撅著，可愛極了。

「早上好像忘記刮鬍子，會扎嗎？」這是姜進門前想的最後一件事。  
「家裡咖啡豆好像忘買了。」這是孫進門後想的第一件事。

聽到浴室的水聲後孫才去撿姜的衣服，髒衣服都有好好疊好放在浴室門口，姜的形象從美洲豹變成個咬母親尾巴的雪豹幼仔。孫還幫姜拿了洗完澡換的衣服，比自己大一號的T恤和運動褲。但這些不用多長時間就會被甩到地上，孫還沒意識到。他的腦袋像女生宿舍裡的頭髮團兒，理不清關於姜的所有，炮友也算朋友吧？

浴室裡水聲停了孫才確認到手機，順便丟掉三明治，孫的臉可能比廚房裡的草莓醬更紅。屏幕上顯示的那的確不是三，孫覺得他可能要人生中第一次爆粗口，再順便罵罵自己可惡的血管。

孫做好的心理準備像多米諾被碰了一樣，是那種上千塊的多米諾。

實際上孫還沒有洗澡，他想著跟三明治一起躲進垃圾桶會不會緩解情緒，接著就被沒擦乾頭的豹子戳了一臉水。豹子的鼻子頂著自己的臉，頭髮離額頭只有一段距離，發梢滴下的水流進孫的衛衣裡，癢的要命，嘴上還得接受姜付的夜晚的住宿費。

在被姜親吻的時候他依舊在反省自己，幾乎每個學期都拿獎學金的好學生居然連自己發的消息都記不住，比松鼠儲存食物的地洞被發現還羞恥。

姜覺得孫有些心不在焉，把孫壓在了客廳的沙發上，又吻了上去，咬著孫的下唇，口感比魚糕好多了。姜有點生氣，松鼠一點也不配合，跑到樹洞裡躲起來了，豹子的頭可鑽不進樹洞。

「你不喜歡這樣？」姜放開孫，想起來前幾天聽樂隊專輯時做的決定，得對這位擁有自己喜歡聲帶和身體的主唱溫柔一些才行。

雖然下一秒看見孫的微紅臉蛋姜又不這麼想了，豹子的喉結上下滾了滾。

「不是不喜歡⋯⋯」他覺得自己可能喜歡被這麼對待，但不想承認。

「那就好」豹子等不及了，想立馬吃掉站不住的小鹿，沒等主唱說完就舔了上去。姜還是一樣的從耳朵出發，撕咬著耳垂，左手穿過衛衣順著脊椎往上爬，右手捏著主唱的腰從尾椎往下滑。

孫覺得自己在面對一隻大型犬，被舔的一臉口水，耳朵快要被咬掉了，希望明天能長出新的。衛衣的下襬被豹子的胳膊往上提到了乳頭的位置，磨的孫難受，嘴裡的蛇還要和爬進窩的毒蛇交媾。姜的手摸到孫的後頸，孫被嚇到了，縮了下肩還不小心打擾到蛇交配。

姜被這一咬嚇到了，毒蛇扭了扭跑回了自己窩。藏起自己印上松鼠齒印的小舌頭，準備把妨礙自己的松鼠牌衛衣脫下來丟掉，誰知道小松鼠自己先開始動手了。

姜看不到孫的表情，自己被推倒坐在沙發上，屁股下面的USB線很礙事。然後就感受到大腿上壓上來的高溫，松鼠很快就把自己的殼撥得乾乾淨淨，比任何松果都乾淨。為什麼姜沒脫，因為從洗完澡後姜就沒穿，儘管他真的很想試試主唱的品味。姜撫摸著孫的腰，終於抬頭看著孫的表情，不情願的臉和紅的像蘋果的膚色合在一起是股不膩的奶香味，雖然不知道到底是自己身上的味道還是主唱身上的。用的都是同一款沐浴露，那瓶姜在洗澡的時候讀完說明書的。

孫扶著豹子的肩膀坐在了他早已立起來的雞巴上，沒有那麼熟悉，但比之前好。孫在努力適應屁股裡的異物感，扶著豹子微微顫抖，這種示好的行為讓豹子更開心了。

姜扶著孫的腰慢慢動起來，被毛絨絨的松鼠頭蹭的脖頸發癢。然後姜用力頂的孫骨頭噔噔響，貼著主唱白白淨淨的胸部，孫好像是第一次聽到自己身體發出這種詭異的聲音，可沒時間去想，自己的聲音就蓋住了其他的聲音。孫還剩最後一點理智，他把磁帶扔進了磁碟機，上面拿記號筆寫「松鼠怎麼叫？feat.頭卡進樹洞的美洲豹」

顯然松鼠的叫聲更大。

之後他們甚至做了麵片湯，撤下了沙發套子扔進洗衣機，沖澡然後聽LP盤，最後一起睡覺，姜穿著主唱的衣服。


End file.
